A variety of portable or self-contained intrusion surveillance and alarm systems are described in the patent literature. Typically, the alarm device is contained in a portable housing or container for detecting an intrusion into the monitored space and sounding an audible alarm for example as set forth in the Full U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,520 and the Lamb U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,359. The Mason et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,371 also provides for FM transmission of an alarm signal to a receiver remote from the portable container.
The Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,228 describes a portable intrusion alarm system housed in a carrying container or box. Intrusion into the monitored space is sensed by motion detectors 18 and 20 and a magnetic door switch 22. The portable unit includes both AC operated detectors and battery operated detectors. The alarm devices include horns 14 and lights 16. Another compact alarm system using a piezo electric detector element for sounding an audible alarm is described in the Schwarz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,095. A portable surveillance unit to operate a local camera or alarm siren is described in the Taillens et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,977.
The details of a variety of infrared and radio security detectors are described in several patents including the Akiyama et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,711 and the Scott et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,184. A magnetic motion detector and corresponding circuitry are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,569. Further infrared intrusion detectors and alarm systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,157 and 4,179,691.
While some of these patents describe portable intrusion monitoring alarm systems, the systems are primarily intended for initiating local audible and visible alarms only. None of the references describe a portable intrusion detection and warning system which incorporates a local controller and communications microprocessor or modem and related elements capable of initiating silent transmission of alarm signals or warning signals over selected telephone lines to a remote location. Nor do the references provide a self-contained unit incorporating interacting backup arrangements within an inconspicuous housing or carrying case for example in the configuration of a briefcase with elements operable when the briefcase type carrying case is closed and locked.